


mind wanderers

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Mental illnesses as people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Relationships: nope
Kudos: 1





	mind wanderers

(Classroom)

She sata the back of the room, humming out a familiar song. I knew not to trust her. She walked over to where I sat, watching the board with great interest, trying my best to ignore her. She sat on my desk and my mind was filled with dread. I felt like I was falling down the rabbit hole again, losing hope, becoming numb to the pain. She looked at my face and smirked before walking back to her seat. 

SHE is Depression. SHE likes to sit in the back left corner of the room, by the windows like some anime protagonist. Although she wasn't the only one in the room. He sat two rows behind mine, on the right side of the room. He liked to creep up behind me, and sit on the back of my chair or even hover over my desk and whisper rumors and lies into my ears. He liked to leave notes of failure all over the place for me to find. 

HE is Anxiety. HE likes to read obscure books that no one's ever heard of and spread rumors. He is that emo kid you don't want to mess with in any anime.

Out of the two people in the room other than me, it's a small class, but I know we will be getting two more classmates. I sit in the middle row, at the front of the class. 

**Class diagram.**

M= Me, A= Anxiety, D= Depression.

| | | | |M| | | | |

| | | | | | | | | |

| | | | | | | | |A|

| | | | | | | | | |

|D| | | | | | | | |


End file.
